Nothing Needs to Change
by storys217ph
Summary: Jackdaw docks at Nassau. While the gang schemes, Kenway has more than one concern. Edward Kenway / James Kidd (Mary Reed)


**Nothing Needs to Change**

"You're free to do as you please gents." Edward Kenway announced to his crew upon docking at Nassau.

"Need me to stay behind capt'n?" Adewale inquired while the crew swarmed onto the dock like a pack of wild beasts, thirsty for rum and hungry for debauchery.

"No lad, go ahead. I'll join you lot ashore. Just need to finish up here…" Edward said absent-mindedly.

"Aye aye capt'n!" First mate saluted heading for the place where everyone else had gathered, the nearest and only tavern in Nassau.

Edward stood over the nautical map in his cabin. He knew just looking at the damn thing would lead him no closer to the ultimate prize, the observatory, but his obsession would not be ignored, much like his newfound admiration for the young James Kidd. Turns out he was a member of the Assassins in addition to being an able captain. Edward's thoughts just took a turn he didn't fancy so he rushed off the ship intent on drinking enough rum to forget his own name.

The place was already packed with Jackdaw's crew when Edward arrived. He waved his hand thus greeting Thatch and the gang.

"Fancy seeing you Kenway!" Kidd exclaimed, nimbly rising up from a wooden bench. "How you've been mate?" Kidd tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just fine." Edward replied, suddenly feeling uncomfortable to verbally spar with the young master James.

"What's the matter?" James prodded as Edward rushed straight to the bar. "All that plundering has left ya thirsty?"

"Aye." Edward replayed trying to pay as little attention to James Kidd while the barkeep uncorked a fresh bottle of rum and placed it before him. Edward snatched the bottle of the counter and took a big gulp.

"Judging by your mood, I assume you're no closer to finding the observatory?"

"You assume right. Indeed I am not." Edward admitted.

Kidd replied with a sly grin that just seemed sort of discouraging.

"I'll find it! Just wait and see!"

"I'm not saying you won't mate." Kidd responded in an even more jesting manor and gave Edward a pat on the back before walking off towards the thicker crowd.

Edward watched the young lad walk off and be tugged into the crowd by Jack Rackham. Those two ruffians Vane and Rackham ran this merry bunch of sailors, as was expected, and James Kidd was now encircled by these drunkards and unwillingly put on the spot as the focus of their merriment.

Vane placed his arm around Kidd's neck. "Fancy one of these fine ladies Kidd?" He pointed out the nearby row of wenches that came to socialize with the sailors.

"Lay off me Vane!" Kidd snapped, freeing himself from Vane's drunken embrace.

Meanwhile Edward retreated into a quiet corner and sat down to play a game of checkers, but he was keeping an eye out for the happening.

"How come we never saw you go with a woman?" Rackham joined in on pestering young James. "What are we to assume Kidd?"

Edward was getting the itch to rush in there and rescue Kidd from these half-inebriated idiots, but than he got the notion that it wouldn't look right, and Kidd himself probably wouldn't appreciate it. He could handle himself and he was proud about that.

"So? What do you say Kidd? Not too shy, are ya?" Vane persisted placing a hand on Kidd's shoulder again, more for maintaining his balance than an act of encouragement.

"Sure, I'll take one if it's to your liking." James took the hand of the nearest girl and took off for the shoddy looking structure decorated with red drapes.

"Your turn friend…" Edward's checkers opponent reminded, forcing Edward's eyes back on the playing board.

"Right, let me see…" Edward picked up a round black piece. "I see you've had enough time to switch the pieces mate."

With unchanging expression Edward's opponent remained silent to the accusation.

"That's alright." Edward tossed 10 Reales on the table. "I guess I would have done the same."

Edward set out for the beach, away from all the commotion. He brought a bottle of rum along, a liquid companion he could always relay on.

He really thought James Kidd would be above all that, thought Edward himself wasn't on many occasions. Still it seemed hard to believe that Kidd succumbed to the pressure of the crowd, or his own desire… Edward wondered. Either way it was strange to see him take that wench into the whore house.

Edward hadn't been to that particular establishment in a while now, but if he got drunk enough he figured that's where he'd end up. That's all women are good for, he thought recalling his wife who left a bitter taste in his mouth that he regularly attempted to wash off with rum. Perhaps that was just an excuse to drink, but he still wrote home on occasion, a habit he couldn't easily shake.

As he drank more he became hornier, but instead to the shores of pale white breasts, his thought lead him other places. He imagined what James Kidd would look like if he took off that heavy coat he always wore. No doubt he'd be slender with smooth skin, Edward imagined, 19 years of age and that boy still hadn't a single hair on his chin … Edward stopped dead in his tracks as he caught himself thinking these things. He quickly tilted the bottle over his mouth and poured in the remaining rum.

"Kenway! Wake up!" James Kidd was standing over him, poking him with the tip of his boot. "What happened mate? You plastered?"

"I believe… *hic* …I believe I am." Edward opened his eyes and looked around realizing he passed out right here on the sandy beach.

"I wondered where you went yesterday. I should have figured you'd drink till you drop."

"Aye… *hic* …damit man be quiet! My head…" Edward sat up and grabbed his head with both hands.

"That's what you get!" Kidd scolded. "Come on! We need to get you up on your feet and sober." Kidd took Edward's arm and placed it over his neck to help him walk.

"Thanks for… *hic* ...coming to get me."

"Don't thank me, the gang sent me to find you, alright? We've hatched a plan that includes you. Thatch will fill you in on the details."

"Thatch… oh, alright." It took Edward a moment to recall who Thatch was. His mind was disordered and easily distracted. "You smell rather fine this morning Kidd…"

"What are you raving about mate?"

"You know, sometimes… *hic* …I really wish you where a woman…"

"You joking me mate?!" Kidd snapped in disbelief as they trudged along the empty beach in dawn.

"On second thought, scratch that… *hic* …I don't like women."

"Oh really? Since when is that?"

"Since my wife left, or I left her… *hic* …either way. Don't ever get involved with a woman kid. She'll think she can own you, tell you what to do…"

"Is that what your wife did? She really means much to you, doesn't she?"

"No! Not anymore, she's just one of the bad memories I'm trying to forget, but it takes time… and rum." Edward tried to take as sip out of an empty bottle that was still glued to his hand. Upon discovering it's empty he bitterly threw it aside. The bottle smashed against the rock and Edward fell back on his ass nearly landing on the glass shards.

"Careful!" Kidd remarked picking him back up. "I see you're bitter, but don't go blaming all women now. There's more than one kind out there Kenway. In fact I'm sure there's at least one that's very unlike your wife…"

"No! They're all the same Kidd! Only thing a woman is good for… *hic* …if you pay her, just like you did yesterday."

"Aye… about that…" Kidd started.

"No need to explain mate… *hic* …you're a young lad, you have needs like any man. I just… I…" Edward stuttered.

"What?"

"I still wish you hadn't…" Edward buried his forehead in James Kidd's neck while leaning on him for balance.

"Clearly you're drunk, so…" Kidd said, getting a bit uncomfortable by the situation. He attempted pushing away Edward several times unsuccessfully. Kenway kept clinging on like a stubborn mule, and before Kidd could react Edward pushed him onto a nearby palm tree and slammed their lips together. Kidd's eyes grew wide as Edward's rum soaked tongue wiggled inside his mouth.

Kidd pushed off Edward so hard now that he sprawled backwards on the sand. "Care to explain what the hell are you doing mate?!" Kidd shouted out furiously.

"I like you Kidd… *hic* …come closer." Edward attempted to stumble over, but Kidd placed a boot on his shoulder and pushed him back down on the sand.

"No! It's best you stay put. You're in no condition to do anything sensible. I'll send someone to get you." With those words James Kidd left.

"Wait a minute Kidd!" Edward called after him extending his hand in the direction of a blurry young pirate-assassin that soon vanished from his sight.

Tomorrow at the delayed meeting the whole pirate gang noticed something was a bit off. Kenway and Kidd would usually strike some quarrel over the plan, but they didn't say a word to each whole morning.

"Something happen between the two of you?" Thatch was the first to say it aloud. "If we're gonna pull this thing off we need everyone working together. As a team! So whatever is going on you better work it out beforehand."

"Work what out?" Edward opted to act as if nothing occurred yesterday on the beach. He was ashamed of his actions, but couldn't really take them back so the only option was to brazenly deny everything. "There's nothing wrong, not that I'm aware of…" He paused facing James Kidd. "Isn't that right Kidd?"

"Well, no, to be honest."

"No? Have I insulted you in some way?" Edward blatantly inquired.

"You know well what you did!" Kidd slammed his palm on the table, releasing all the bottled emotions. "You where drunk, aye, but sober enough to know your actions. I was gonna let it go but since you chose to pretend nothing happened, I'll have to ask for an apology!"

The glares of the entire gang now pointed at Edward. They where still clueless as to what this was all about, but figured the argument had to involve cargo or currency, and lots of it.

"Apologise?! For what?" Edward snickered.

"You know well what! Do I need to say it here in font of everybody?"

Edward's expression suddenly turned serious. He sprang up hitting the table and toppling over several ship figurines on the stretched out map. "Like I said, I have no idea what you're talking about Kidd." He said in a threatening tone.

"Looks like the two of you need to go outside and settle this." Vane suggested raising his pistol up in the air.

Kidd grabbed his pistol and rose up to his feet. "Alright Kenway, if you're too much of a coward to apologise than step outside! I'll duel you!"

"Holster your weapon Kidd! You'll live longer!" Kenway walked over to Kidd to look right into his eyes. "If you really want to fight me a fistfight will do. I'll even tie one of my arms to give you a chance."

Kidd nodded staring back at Edward with a deadly gaze.

Thatch, Hornigold and few others remained seated, visibly disgruntled that their scheming was constantly being interrupted. Meanwhile everyone else went outside the tavern and formed a circle around Kidd and Kenway.

Edward took of his shirt and requested someone to tie his right arm behind his back.

Kidd was pacing back and forth, and warming up his wrists. "You're only gimping yourself Kenway!"

"Worry about yourself Kidd, I'll beat you twice with my left hand!" Edward responded.

"You're going to regret it!" Kidd charged at him with his fist clenched. The hit landed on Edwards shoulder.

Edward was shielding his face with his free arm while taking hits all over his upper body. Though Kidd was persistent none of the punches he threw where hard enough to knock out Kenway.

"What are you doing! Fight back, you bastard!" Kidd yelled feeling a bit winded already.

"I'm giving you a chance to back out of this Kidd!" Edward said still taking punches and throwing none.

"No!" Kidd continued punching harder as the crowd cheered on.

Edwards arm was turning blue from the bruises. He realized he couldn't put off the decision any longer. He couldn't just let the Kidd beat him down amidst his crewmen, so he finally threw a punch. It caught the Kidd on his chin and knocked him down to the ground.

The crowed went silent as James Kidd turned around on his back and sat up to wipe his bloody lip with the long sleeve of his coat. "Fine Kenway, you win." He admitted.

"I'm sorry Kidd." Edward said sincerely, offering a helping hand.

Kidd pushed it aside and got up on his own. He soon disappeared pushing out trough the crowd that encircled them.

Cheered on by the crowd and feeling like absolute shit, Edward made his way back into the tavern for a bottle of rum.

He stayed there the rest of the afternoon drinking till the place emptied out. That's when Anne Bony arrived, a fiery redhead who Edward saw talking to James on many occasions.

"Hi Anne…" Edward greeted.

"Edward! You piece of shit! How could you!?" Anne stood over him yelling in her strong accent as her face begun to match the colour of her hair.

"What?" Edward muttered.

"You know well what! If you hurt he… him again, you'll have to deal with me got that?!"

"Kidd sent ya?"

"No, he didn't send me! I came of my own will after I saw what you did to him!"

"Is he hurt? Can I talk to him?"

"He's fine, but he doesn't want to see you again! Ever! He really thought you where a better man." Anne said turning around on her heel.

Edward rushed after her. "Let me talk to him, just once."

"No!" Anne snapped, yanking her arm out of Edward's grip.

There was only one thing left to do, Edward realized. He put on his hood and gave Anne some head start. He fallowed her trough Nassau than up the path that lead to a small hut. That's where Kidd must be staying, Edward realized. Now it was only a matter of waiting for Anne to leave. Edward was willing to spend the whole night in these thorny bushes if need be, but luckily it didn't take as long for Anne to leave.

Once she disappeared down the path, Edward sprang into action and rushed over to the wooden door of the small house. "Kidd!? You in there?!" He asked knocking.

There was no sound except the wind and birds humming up on the nearby trees.

"Kidd… Please answer me if you're inside!" Edward repeated more eagerly.

Still no response, it was in vain, Edward concluded. Perhaps Kidd wasn't there at all.

He was about to leave when he heard an angry voice from inside. "What do you want Kenway?! Haven't you done enough for one day?!"

"Kidd!" Edward exclaimed, overjoyed to finally hear his voice. "Kidd I'm… really sorry for what happened, both today and yesterday, I shouldn't have…"

"Well why didn't you say so before you busted my lip?!"

"I'm sorry, I was afraid you'd… I couldn't just apologise in front of everyone, I would have looked like a wimp. You really put me in a difficult situation there."

"Sod off Kenway! Your reputation and gold is all you care for! And all you ever will!"

"That's not true! What I said back there on the beach, I really meant it. I was afraid of it, I didn't want to accept it, but I was drunk enough to say it."

"And you're still drunk! Go away!" Kidd yelled from inside.

"Don't be difficult Kidd. Please open the door so we can talk properly, face to face."

"No!"

Edward lost his patience. He climbed atop the house and slammed trough the small glass window on the roof. He landed on the wooden boards inside the house as the glass shattered all around him.

"What the hell are you doing breaking my house?!" Kidd drew his hidden blade. "Get out right now Kenway or I'll gut you like a pig!"

"Than do it quickly…" Edward got on his knees before James Kidd. "I won't stop you because everything I said is true. I've never felt this way about a man before. There, I said it! In fact I never felt like this about anyone, and I'm not drunk as you can see. So kill me if that's what it takes."

"Well, then…" Kidd removed the hidden blade off his arm and threw it aside. "I guess I have something to tell you as well, even if… even if it means you'll hate me afterwards."

"Why would I hate you?"

"You said you hate women the other day, didn't you?" James begun taking off his coat.

"Aye, but I was dunk…" Edward begun, but stopped mid sentence as Kidd undid his blouse and pulled down the binding to reveal his tits. However small and flat they appeared, they where tits none the less and Edward could see them clearly. "But those are…"

"Aye. I am a woman. I was all along. I'm surprised none of you drunks ever suspected."

"But how… you have…" Edward pointed to Kidd's crotch.

"Oh, and this is fake too." Kidd reached into his pants and took out a balled up rag that mimicked the organ he lacked.

"So you're really a woman?" Edward had to ask again 'cause he still didn't believe his eyes.

"Aye, isn't that obvious?!"

"So… what do I call you?"

"Mary." She said.

"Mary…" Edward repeated silently and got off his knees.

"I'm sorry I had to deceive you and everyone else, but certain things I could do only as a man, so I had to become one."

"I have to go." Edward said backing away.

"Think of me what you will, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this."

"Sure, your secret is safe." Edward said climbing back up to the broken window. He jumped out and ran off in random direction.

Mary realized this went a lot worse than she imagined, but at least her best friend would be back soon to comfort her.

Tomorrow morning Edward showed up on their doorstep.

"Edward?!" Anne opened to see him hold a bouquet of roses with confused expression and stiff posture. "Are those for me?" Right away she mocked him with a smirk.

"No, actually…" Edward muttered.

"Oh, I see. I'll let you two be alone than."

Anne rushed inside while James Kidd appeared on the doorway in his usual garb, adjusting the red bandana on his head so that everything's in its place.

Edward could only stand there gripping the bouquet in his hand.

"I don't care for those Kenway! Throw them away. Come on!" Kidd tapped Edward on the arm. "I'll race ya to the beach!"

Edward threw the roses into the nearest bush and ran after James Kidd with a big smile on his face.

THE END


End file.
